The present invention relates generally to composite bearings which support radial and axial loads and more particularly to such bearings comprised of a cup having cylindrical antifriction bearing elements disposed about the inner sidewall of the cup and having a deformable washer arranged between the bottom of the cup and the face of the shaft which bears against the inner raceway of the set of antifriction bearing elements.
There are already known bearings of this type which have washers of plastic material of very different shape intended, on the one hand, to support axial loads and, on the other hand, to obtain, after deformation, mounting of the bearing on the end of a shaft. These known bearing constructions, however, all suffer the drawbacks of giving rise either to exerting a strong reaction force or to having too much play both of which result in a slapping of the end of the shaft against the bottom of the cup.